


Pink Lips, Pale Face

by malfoyisme



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Aiden is too damn perceptive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Harvard's got mad intuition, Kally and Tanner make an appearance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Our boys are oblivious, Seiji Katayama Is Bad At Feelings, Shoulda tagged that earlier whoops, They ain't dumb but they sure come close, We still love them tho, escapegrin helped, like we been knew, sorry babe idk ur url on ao3 yet but this is a reminder so i'll tag u as a contributor when i get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyisme/pseuds/malfoyisme
Summary: After overhearing Nick has a crush on someone on the fencing team, Seiji spirals into gay Sherlockian panic. Meanwhile, Harvard been knew.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an FYI, I deliberately wrote this without a sexuality crisis trope. Tbh they hit a little too close to home and after a while do more harm than good when it comes to normalizing LGBT+ people (at least for me, I'm not against the trope all the time). So you won't find an "oh shit I'm gay, time to hate myself" plot in here, as I've struggled enough with being a bi woman w/a very strong pref for girls. None of that internalized homophobia here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I connected the song mentioned Je te Laisserai des Mots by Patrick Watson from another Fence fic but I'm struggling to remember which one. I'll try and write about it in a note later but I'll bet you already know it bc there's not a lot of Fence content here.

Nicholas stared across the gymnasium floor at the stretching figure of his roommate, Seiji. It had been almost an entire semester since they had begun living together and Nick still couldn’t get a handle on what happened in the other boy’s head. Looking away before he was caught, Nick pondered those things.

For instance, sometimes when Nick said something funny and made the team laugh, Seiji would join in too - albeit more quietly, and then deny it. He would have a faint smile and snort almost inaudibly, but sometimes Nick would catch it - and he wasn’t the only one. Aiden would give the arrogant boy a look, Seiji would glare back and the team would continue having fun. At away tournaments, Nick would often have to bunk with Seiji as the two were roommates and no one else on the team (spare for Bobby, initially) wanted to sleep next to the unfriendly classmate. Even when Nick offered to let Bobby try and get closer to his obvious crush, the sweet boy blushed bright red and stuttered a “No thanks,” and muttered something about Dante. 

Hm, well maybe that ship is sailing, good on Dante. Mused Nick. As he began packing up his equipment, he felt eyes on him. That was another thing. Ever since the first few overnight trips away from campus, he’d noticed Seiji staring at him more. It was weird enough that Seiji did that when they barely knew one another, but the increasing frequency was throwing Nick off. Meeting dark eyes with his own, before they looked away they betrayed something different in them. Something warm, contradicting the furrowed brow and pinched lips beneath them. Nick turned his head, feeling a rush through him that he only got when nervous, but this time there was a twinge of excitement. Frowning at the change, Nick hauled his bag onto his shoulders and walked out of the gym, heading back to the dorm. 

 

It was a Friday afternoon, and the fall weather was finally becoming brisk. The pale yellow sky was littered with thin clouds and the leaves in the surrounding forest were a colorful sight, ablaze in oranges, reds and gold. Still sweaty from working out, Nick shivered at the cold breeze passing by and hurried along his way. Once he was finally in his dorm he found his mind returning to his prior thoughts. What was up with Seiji? And why was Nick getting nervous around him? 

Seiji didn’t seem very harmful, at least not as of late. Sure, he was still an arrogant jerk but he wasn’t nearly as bad to Nick as before. If anything, things were almost...friendly? They still bickered almost daily, but it wasn’t like they hated each other, right? 

Stepping into the bathroom, Nick brought his shower caddy with him and tried to relax under the high-pressure stream of hot water. It was a welcome feeling, what with all the colder weather. Sudsing his hair, Nick tried to think about what else had been throwing him off about Seiji. Was it his schedule? No, that definitely stayed the same. Seiji’s adherence to routine was inhuman and made Nick wonder if Seiji was some kind of an alien. Well, if he’s an alien then he’s a good model, he thought offhandedly. Feeling a flush come to his cheeks, Nick berated himself as he rinsed off before stepping out. 

After he’d dried off and put on shorts, Nick realized he’d left his shirt back in the room. Rolling his eyes at himself and sighing, he picked up his belongings, checked to see the floor wasn’t wet - Seiji’s training was starting to work - and left the room. 

 

Nicholas Cox was the worst roommate anyone could have asked for, Seiji thought. 

Twice this week Seiji had picked up and thrown Nicholas’s boxers back over to his side of the room, as they had a mysterious habit of sneaking over to Seiji’s bedside. This wasn’t the worst offense, however. Nicholas also had the tendency to leave the bathroom floor damp and for whatever reason insisted they remove the duck curtain. As if Seiji needed to see Nicholas’s sleeping face any more than he did every morning, when he woke up to train at 4 A.M. The troublesome boy slept with his mouth slightly open, drooling on his favorite pillow to cuddle. It crossed Seiji’s mind that Nicholas would eventually snuggle with someone like that, someday. Shaking his head and pushing the invasive thought away, Seiji chalked up the twisting of his stomach up to annoyance. After all, it’s not like Nicholas was thinking of anyone in particular when he held the pillow so tightly against his chest. 

Now wasn’t the time to worry about Nicholas, however. Seiji had watched seen the other boy leave the gymnasium half an hour ago, and his wind-down stretches were almost over. Standing elegantly as ever, Seiji began the trek back to the dorms to finish this weekend’s homework as he always did. 

 

When he entered the room he was surprised to find a shirtless Nicholas on the phone, sitting on his bed criss-crossed. The boy’s cell was held tightly in his left hand, and judging by the look on his roommate’s face the feeling was mutual. Unlike Nick, he’d used the locker room showers today so he didn’t need to clean up further. Running his fingers through his damp hair Seiji lamented the fact that it probably looked like a mess. What came out of Nick’s mouth next would kickstart weeks worth of stress for the unexpecting grump. 

“Hot.” Nicholas breathed, looking at - was he looking at Seiji? Yes, he definitely was - the raven-haired boy, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Seiji’s expression must have been a sight to see, however as the brunette rapidly scrambled over his next words to his self-declared “rival”. 

“I mean, it’s hot so that’s why I’m not wearing a shirt - I swear, sometimes the showers don’t help after working out, you know what I mean?” And with that, Seiji was done. Finally dropping his bags down and nodding to pretend what he had just heard fixed the awkward silence, he paused before announcing to Nicholas he’d be wearing his headphones and would appreciate it if he wouldn’t shout during his phone call. 

Nicholas didn’t seem too bothered, and before Seiji sat down on his bed and began working on his assignment he heard the boy’s tone shift. That was odd. Not that Seiji cared, but Nicholas tended to be boisterous over the phone when he called his mother - he only ever called her - but now he was sounding secretive and Seiji's ears perked up. 

The curtain was yanked back for a second and suddenly Nicholas was asking Seiji if he could hear him, and Seiji shook his head no. He moved to take off his headphones but warm hands were on his frosty ones, holding the set in place. In a moment of Gay Panic™, Seiji swatted them away, turning his head so Nicholas wouldn't see how uncomfortable he now felt. Although he may not have been the most perceptive, Nicholas seemed to take the hint and smiled before stepping back to his side and closing the ducky curtain between the two. 

Any chance of not listening in was completely dashed now, and Seiji went through the motions of pulling up his phone's playlist so if he were caught he could feign innocence. Clicking 'shuffle' he snorted as the first song to play was Je te Laisserai des Mots by Patrick Watson. He heard a faint intake of breath from beyond the curtain and paused the music, curiosity overwhelming him. Perhaps now would be when he would learn Nicholas's connection to Jesse. The thought made his heart race and hands tremble, but those symptoms were nothing compared to the bombshell dropped on him next. 

"Yeah, mom. He's...really great, and I think I have feelings for him." 

What. The. Fuck. Nicholas was gay? Or bi or whatever? The longer Seiji stayed at this school the more he recognized its fencing team was it's equivalent to any other school's GSA. God, it was a pride he was surrounded in. Well, this would make things interesting, he thought. Huh, his heart was beating a bit faster than normal. Probably just the shock, he mused. Shaking his head to refocus in on the conversation, Seiji was berating himself for not paying closer attention as the topic was clearly about to change. Oh, well. This will have to suffice. 

"Mom, I know how to get a boyfriend. I just… Dunno how I should approach him. We definitely have something in common - I mean, he's on the team!" 

At this Seiji's heart not only picked up the pace further, but it began beating harder and the near-champion found himself clutching his stomach, as it was beginning to twist itself in knots. What was with all of this? It's just a conversation, was he really feeling this guilty for listening in? No way. 

"Okay, okay Mom. I'll try and get something going there, but no promises - I don't know if he's even interested - and don't give me that mom bias! I know what you're trying to do! Yeah, I’ll try and talk to Eugene about it - I know, I know, friends know best, he can help me with it yada yada you taught me well." Nicholas was laughing now, a pretty loud sound and normally Seiji would complain or remind him of his deal, but as the conversation came to a close he felt himself holding back. Some part of him was telling him not to instigate something with Nicholas right now, for whatever reason.

"Hey, Seiji?" Nicholas's louder voice definitely made it through his headphones now. Regretting not playing music to drown out the volume, Seiji turned his head and drew the curtain back to see Nicholas staring at him, a smile on his face. 

"What?" Taking off his headphones, Seiji put on a bored expression, as if he hadn't just been interested in Nicholas's life. 

"Oh, I wanted to say thank you. I know I got a bit loud there at the end, and that usually bugs you so I appreciate you not being upset with me." 

"Just because I didn't tell you to stop while you were on the phone with your mother doesn't mean that I am pleased to hear you speak with the volume control of a child on a swing set." 

“Wait, how’d you know it was my mom?” 

Shit. Seiji hadn’t thought this far ahead. Thankfully he had excellent control of his expressions so he feigned annoyance and lied, “Nicholas, you haven’t once mentioned other friends from outside school or the fencing team, and you’ve brought her up more than once. It’s the only conclusion that makes sense.” Rolling his eyes, Seiji hoped Nicholas bought the lie. 

“Okay, Sherlock, I see you.” 

And with that the night continued on. Seiji closed the duck curtain, and actually began the homework he’d pretended to have started already. It took much longer to complete than usual, and Seiji knew it wasn’t because of the material.


	2. Reading Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ It's a beautiful day in the gayborhood a beautiful day for a gaybor ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> (Nick takes his mom's advice and talks to a friend about his feelings, Seiji complains about Nick to Harvard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Oh my god 20 ppl read my fic and it's not even been up for 12 hours yet I am so flattered!!! HYPE!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the second chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it even more than the first!

****

“You like someone?” Eugene Labao asked, brown eyes warming up with excitement as a knowing smirk grew across his face. He was sitting across from Nick in the library at a study table, both working on chemistry and history, respectively. 

 

“Could you  _ be  _ any louder?” Nick whisper-shouted at his best friend, face flushing slightly with embarrassment. The library was almost deserted, spare for Aiden and Harvard practicing French several tables away and Dante sketching something out, presumably for Bobby. It was late afternoon and although most tests weren’t for another few weeks, there were enough people on the team nearby that if Nick’s crush status came out it could open him up for a world of teasing he was  _ not  _ in the mood for. 

 

“As you wish,” Eugene replied, holding his hands to his mouth like a megaphone and starting to repeat “Nick, you LI-kpth” before being cut off by a calloused hand from the undeniably red brunette. 

 

“Ooh you’ve got it bad, dude. I’ve never seen you look so red before. So who is it?” Eugene bit into an apple he’d snuck into, chewing away in anticipation for Nick’s answer. 

 

“It’s...it’s Se-” at that exact moment Seiji Katayama entered the library. Nick had already stopped speaking, but by that point Eugene had heard enough. The shit-eating grin on his face was too much for the poor boy, who groaned and let his head fall against the table. Ouch. Luckily for Nick, the second half of the team’s reserves was loyal and kept quiet as the resident Ice Prince walked by. Eugene fake-shivered, smirking and teasing Nicholas with crinkled, friendly eyes. 

 

“You sure know how to pick ‘em.” 

 

“...” Nicholas had a pained smile on his face, an expression that said “Oh, don’t I know it, buddy.” and it had Eugene in pieces. His bro was a great guy, but wow his addiction to challenges was something else to behold. 

  
  


Eugene was silently cackling, humored tears coming out of his eyes as he desperately tried to keep quiet. No need to get kicked out of a library so soon. 

 

Across the study room, Seiji was reading Great Gatsby for the fifth time and wondering why on Earth people found it so pleasing. He’d never admit it but he was more into spy action novels or the occasional Jane Austen, when he was sure he was alone. He may or may not have a copy of Pride and Prejudice with a fake cover over it. Just maybe. 

 

He looked over his book and saw Eugene...Labao? Was it? Sitting across from Nicholas at another table, looking like he was about to die from laughter. What had Nick told him that was so funny? Squinting his eyes to try and focus, Seiji caught the other boy’s bright red face and assumed Nick had simply embarrassed himself. Not unbelievable. Nick did have the worst technique in the team - the mere thought of it made Seiji shudder - and wasn’t as reserved as Seiji was. 

 

Looking back into the world of Jay Gatsby, Seiji felt himself escape for a bit but felt eyes on him. Placing his book down he stretched for a second, and when he still was watched he looked up. Nicholas was staring at him again. Or was he? Behind him stood Aiden, apparently fetching another French text from the printer he and Harvard had just used. His flouncy dirty blonde hair looked fantastic, Seiji hated to admit, but was Nicholas really the type to be into Aiden? Didn’t sound plausible. Nicholas may have been more openly romantic but he wasn’t the type for hookups, especially not underage. Seiji dismissed the thought and turned back around and then he saw him: Bobby. The sweet, adorable boy had practically pranced over to Nicholas and with - were those lollipop hair bows??? - his long hair held back in two buns and a smile on his face, the ever-beaming boy of sunshine sat down next to Nicholas. Within seconds Nick was turning red again and by the looks of it, Eugene was pleased to watch the dynamic as if something secret was going down. Was....Was Nicholas into Bobby? 

 

Seiji felt a pang in his stomach, as well as some indignation. That surprised him. Raising a cold hand to his face, Seiji felt lines in his forehead that were also previously unnoticed. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he was met with the face of Harvard, looking curiously at him. 

 

“Are you okay there? You look like you’re about to murder someone.” 

 

Seiji’s face instantly relaxed, and he felt himself calm down a bit. It wouldn’t do to be upset in front of the team captain. If Harvard thought something was seriously wrong he might force Seiji to see the school counselor, or worse - run suicides until he got over it. Now that a few months had passed Seiji knew it was actually Harvard’s fault he and Nicholas were stuck running those 200 suicides and that wisdom was keeping him reigned in. But Harvard actually looked concerned, not mischievous like before. Perhaps he could help? 

 

Seeing the change on Seiji’s face, Harvard sat down next to him and prompted him further. 

 

“So, what’s up?” 

 

Seiji paused. How could he say this? 

 

“I think Nicholas is acting strangely.” 

 

Harvard gave him a knowing look, one that was a bit too knowing for Seiji’s comfort. It was like Harvard knew something he didn’t yet, and it was alarming. But it was time to listen, so he waited for the captain’s response. 

 

“How so?” Harvard asked, the tiniest hint of a smile still betraying his “serious” face he was clearly trying to put on. 

 

“He’s being…” Seiji thought for a moment. How exactly was Nicholas acting odd? What had he been doing that didn’t seem like himself? How did Seiji even know what normal Nicholas was like?  He didn’t pay attention . 

 

“He’s being considerate of others. Last night he actually apologized, unprompted, for disrespecting our agreement he wouldn’t get too loud on his phone call with his mother.” 

 

“So, Nick being polite is strange?” Harvard was chuckling now, a glint in his eyes growing brighter. 

 

“Seiji, you’re right in that he’s acting ‘strange’ - but I don’t think you recognize what’s actually changed.” 

 

“Fine!” Seiji whisper-shouted, frustration getting the better of him. He wanted to be taken seriously, not to have this whole “Oh, Nicholas is so much better than you give him credit for” lecture he was beginning to expect. 

 

“I think he’s acting strange because he likes someone.” 

 

If Harvard’s ears hadn’t perked up before, they were certainly up now. Harvard’s knowing smile returned full-force this time, and Seiji felt himself grow more irritated. Was everyone else aware of Nicholas’s stupid crush on Bobby? Why was no one doing anything to stop it? He already needed to improve so drastically, and spending extra time with someone off the team certainly wasn’t going to help him get better. If he kept this ridiculous interest up, he’d cripple the team further and Seiji was not about to let that happen. 

 

“Now that sounds like a much more plausible theory. But I have to ask, why do you care?” 

 

Seiji was startled at Harvard’s question. 

“What do you mean, why do I care? He’s already intolerable enough, I cannot have him waxing poetic or doing whatever he does when he’s in lo-” Seiji caught himself. Saying Nicholas was in love was...disturbing. Something about it bothered him. 

 

He continued, “When he’s interested in someone.” His lips pursed and he felt his eyebrows draw together. Harvard put a hand on Seiji’s apparently very tense shoulder, and Seiji looked back at his captain as he finished his  _ Reasons Why Nicholas Should Not Be Allowed to Have Feelings _ speech. 

 

“If Nicholas stays this way, he’s only going to be distracted from fencing and that’s not beneficial to anyone.” Now done, Seiji thanked Harvard (although he was only doing so to be polite) and packed up to leave, deliberately walking as far from Nicholas’s table as possible as he left the library. 

 

Still seated, Harvard looked back at the subject of Seiji’s complaints and smiled softly as Aiden joined him at the newly abandoned table. Nicholas was still very engaged in his conversation with Bobby and Eugene, but Harvard had caught the nervous, longing glances at the 2cnd ranked fencer. It was going to be interesting watching this play out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. You did it again. AGAIN! You read until the end holy shit I must've done something right!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously I hope you enjoyed it and that you have a fantastic day - please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it! I love feedback :)


	3. I Know You're Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas has another phone call, but this time Seiji isn't there to listen. Seiji starts journaling about an important realization he's coming to terms with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from "I Know You're Out There" by Stephanie Mabey - it's about paper planes and writing love letters, but only the person they're meant for can read them. It's super beautiful, I've loved it for years and I'm willing to bet you'll enjoy it, too.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 06/12/2019 I am so pissed!!! >:( grr 
> 
> I didn't realize MY FAVORITE SENTENCE WASN'T PASTED in!!!
> 
> Thankfully it didn't disrupt flow, but I've since fixed it and I'll leave a note @ the bottom - if you're reading/rereading, try to guess which one is my fav ;) comment below if you get it right!

Nicholas was on the phone with his mother again. Talking to her always put him at ease, but even now he felt nervous. Since he’d begun talking to her about Seiji, he’d started to realize more problems with his feelings than before, like how was he supposed to live with his crush? Especially one who was so ridiculously good at the very thing Nick was so passionate about? Seeing Seiji fence... “He’s so good it _hurts,_ mom.”

 

He moved to adjust his position on the bed, as his left leg was starting to lose circulation. Sitting criss-cross could only be comfortable for so long. Now laying on his back he stared at the blank ceiling, thinking of the star stickers he wanted to cover it with. He’d had tons of them covering the small space of his room, loved them ever since he was a kid - but the regulations for decorating here were so strict it wasn’t really a possibility. Returning his focus back to his mother Nick remembered he was angsting and groaned.

 

“That bad, huh?” He could hear the smile on his mother’s face and practically see her greying hair, brown eyes and warm sweater. Her warm personality carried through the air and the connection so clearly, it almost made him feel she was there beside him. Although that wasn’t currently possible, it meant the world to him that she took time to help him sort out his feelings.

 

“Nicholas, I know you’re afraid but I don’t think you should be. He sounds like an arrogant ass-”

 

Nick cackled, laughter interrupting her. “Sorry, go on?”

 

“But I don’t think he sounds anything like your father. I think you should go for it.”

 

“Really? You think I have a shot?”

 

“Of course you do. But let me advise you on this - don’t try anything until you’re sure he likes you too, and wants to be with you. I think if you rush things it’ll be too much for him and could ruin your chance.”

 

“Got it, thanks mom.” After a few more minutes of catching up, with his mother asking about grades and how his fencing had improved, Nick was back to feeling calm. He said his goodbyes and “I love you, mom” one last time before hanging up and laid back down on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, it was getting too long. Maybe his mom could cut it once he got to go back for a break? Nah, probably not. It was less expensive to stay at Kings Row the entire school year, so he’d probably have to get someone else to help. Maybe Aiden or Bobby?

 

Nicholas was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn’t hear the door open as Seiji strolled in. He seemed...more irritated than normal. It was evident in the (barely) taller boy’s demeanor as he hung up his coat and placed his belongings in their usual spots. There was a tad more violence to his approach, not overwhelmingly so but just enough to notice if you knew him. Nick hoped he knew Seiji better than anyone else, and that that trend would continue but just to be safe he figured he should ask first.

 

“Hey, Seiji. Is something wrong?” Nicholas flipped over from his back to lay on his stomach, bending his legs and kicking his feet around in the air. Propping his upper torso up with his elbows pressed against his bed, Nick looked curiously into Seiji’s dark eyes. Seiji seemed to stiffen, Nick and caught a frown on the other boy’s face before he shook his head. That wasn’t normal. Usually Seiji would make some offhand remark shading Nicholas.

 

“Are you sure? Because you seem more upset than usual. Not that you’re usually upset! But just-”

 

“Nicholas would you please be quiet? I’m trying to think and I can’t hear myself over the sound of your voice.”

 

“Okay, harsh. But if that’s what’ll help I’ll do it. Feel better soon, buddy.”

  


At the last word Seiji winced. He was beginning to develop a suspicion about these...involuntary reactions he was having. Thankfully the duck curtain had hidden the last one, but with his budding theory Seiji was becoming more distraught.

 

He opened a search tab on his phone (incognito mode, no one needed to grab his phone and see this) and searched “why am I upset that my friend likes someone”. Although it pained him to admit it, he and Nicholas were friends, after Nicholas had brute-forced his way into Seiji’s life after that fateful match. After waiting for his screen to load, search results came up. As he read through them, his worst fears were starting to make a lot more sense. People had written about pining after their best friend, primarily girls over their best guy friend having a girlfriend and many of them described the exact same symptoms Seiji was feeling. Thinking maybe he was being dramatic, Seiji started looking up “am I being homophobic” and found a meme about a guy falling in love with his roommate and realizing he wasn’t homophobic, he was just jealous. Rolling his eyes and facepalming, Seiji wondered how he had gotten to this point. Dragging his hand down his face, he reviewed good things about Nicholas.

 

Nicholas was a good guy, a great one, even. He had admirable qualities like his drive to succeed and his dedication to fencing, and was clearly better with people than Seiji. Looking back on it, Seiji realized Nicholas had never _once_ instigated a serious fight with him. Sure, there was some teasing after he beat Aiden, that pompous creep - but that ‘indirect win’ logic was flawed at best and only served to make Seiji uncomfortable. It was too close to an indirect kiss, and although it made Seiji’s stomach buzz for some strange reason, it wasn’t something that filled him with rage. Nicholas was also devoted to his friendships with everyone on and off the team, which cycled Seiji back to thinking of Bobby. Ugh. Seiji did not like hating the sweet boy. Bobby may not have been Seiji’s friend, but he was never mean and deserved to be respected. Still, it was difficult thinking of him without getting upset.

 

It was clear to Seiji why Nicholas would like Bobby. Bobby was cute, gentle, kind and although he was a weak fencer he had good intentions and spirit. He was...everything Seiji wasn’t. Sighing, Seiji began to resign himself to the fact that he was too harsh and closed off to be close to someone like Nicholas. Too much of a lone wolf.

 

 _Well, years of having people idolize or hate you_ will _do that to a person,_ he thought as he put his phone down. This wasn’t working. Being in the same room as Nicholas was only exacerbating his mood swings and he needed to keep a cool head. Swinging his legs off the edge of his bed, Seiji stood up and brought a journal with him. It looked like a typical agenda, plain and simple but it held some of Seiji’s best words. Words he used to cope on the rare occasion he was upset. Seiji held it to his chest and wondered briefly how many of those pages were filled with Nicholas, and for how long would that trend continue. _It doesn’t matter, nothing is going to happen._

  


It wasn’t a secret that Seiji liked to wander off to quiet places to think and write, but the locations were kept secret. After a few weeks of living at Kings Row he’d finally reached the breaking point and needed to find a place to get away from it all, and thankfully had found a spot. Walking into the woods a few hundred feet from the main campus grounds, Seiji found a small clearing he rather enjoyed and would sit down to write there.

 

Historically he’d take the time journaling for writing about fencers he’d been up against and all the mistakes they’d made. But that had changed over six months ago after defeating a certain loudmouth brunette who was actually sticking to his word about beating Seiji. Seiji didn’t realize it, but he’d started smiling at the memory of writing down everything Nicholas had done wrong. His technique was _horrible_ , but the fact he’d almost gotten a hit on him had shaken him so much. In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. Even Dmytro had picked up on it early on, and pointed out that Seiji shouldn’t care about an unranked kid he defeated 15-zip.

 

“Hmph.”

 

If he could go back and do it all over again, would he have done anything differently? Probably not. It wouldn’t have made a difference in the end. Nicholas would still be into cuter boys like Bobby who were good at talking and actually had warm personalities. And despite his moping, Seiji acknowledged that if he had to change himself drastically so Nicholas would like him then his feelings for him wouldn’t be genuine. _But at least I’d have gotten a chance,_ he thought bitterly. Opening his book he circled the date, sighed - _oh God he was sighing now_ \- and began writing.

 

Dear Nicholas Cox,

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. You did it. A third time. Holy shit, I am feeling so loved! :) As always, please leave a kudos or comment, I love your feedback! I'm going to be finishing this story up tomorrow and then starting on some one-shots - which, admittedly will probably evolve just like this one did. Have fun!!!
> 
>  
> 
> The favorite sentence was this: 
> 
> “Nicholas, I know you’re afraid but I don’t think you should be. He sounds like an arrogant ass-” 
> 
> BECAUSE WHO DOESN'T NEED MAMA COX CALLING IT LIKE IT IS??? 
> 
> love y'all :) thanks for being patient


	4. Should I Write it in a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji reflects some more and listens to music, meanwhile the boys are having a great time with a team night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug for one of my fav radio stations??? 
> 
> mOrE LiKeLy tHaN YoU'd tHiNk ;)

 

Seiji felt the chilled air begin to seep through his clothes, and shivered hard. It was beginning to get darker and the sky was turning grey with rain clouds far above. It had been a fairly uneventful Saturday in terms of action, but emotionally? It had been exceptionally draining. It was so cold his nose was starting to hurt and he was certain it was red, but he couldn’t quite bear to bring himself back near Nicholas.  Despite the impending weather he felt reluctant to return to his dorm. 

 

His handwriting had become horrendous as the cold made his fingers tremble, and the gloves he’d worn didn’t have an incredible grip either. But it didn’t take a kindergarten teacher’s eye to decipher the words written. He started to tear the page out, ready to crumple it into a ball and throw it on the ground, deep into the woods, but something in him wouldn’t. An instinctual part of him refused to let go of this letter, he needed to hold onto these words, to have some kind of lifeline to tether him and his feelings for Nicholas. And although it was less likely to be found and read in the forest, Seiji still was compelled to entertain the paranoid fantasy that someone like Aiden would find it and use it for blackmail. Putting the journal back in his hand, Seiji began to make his way home just as the storms began. 

 

Initially it was only darker, with stronger winds than normal. The leaves sang with the breeze, slapping against one another making it sound like rain before the first icy drops even fell. But as they did, Seiij began to regret finding his “fortress of solitude” so far away. Realistically it was maybe three quarters of a mile, but in the freezing rain? It felt a hell of a lot longer. Bringing the front of his coat up to his face, Seiji started jogging back to the wall he’d scaled. 

 

It was more difficult to get a grip on it with the rain slicking the metal. Seiji groaned audibly at his lack of foresight and kept trying. Eventually he was on top of the wall, and was able to carefully slide down the side without injuring himself, but he made a mental note to never be this dumb again. 

 

When he made it back to the dorm, he was greeted with darkness. Nicholas had left for whatever reason, and as he flicked the light on he saw a note on the door. In a familiar, messy scrawl read: 

 

“Hanging out w/Harvard + the team. You’re welcome to join if you’d like.” 

 

Although Seiji was tempted, it was better not to go. Aiden had already been giving Seiji looks when he and Nicholas were in the same room, and grumbled realizing the playboy had probably known before  _ he  _ did. This was beyond frustrating. Perhaps if he just changed into his pajamas he could spend the night by himself, and could unwind. Sweeping his disheveled hair back, he hung up his coat once more and failed to notice his journal was starting to fall out of the pocket. 

 

He changed into his pajamas and prepared for a quiet night, a relatively rare experience now that he shared a room. To his surprise, it was actually a bit lonely. Seiji had become used to living with Nicholas and what used to be obnoxious ‘friendly’ conversation and questions about ‘ducks and the universe’ had grown endearing. When did that perspective shift? He wondered, sitting up in his bed, careful not to disturb the duvet too much. As he heard the faint moving of the fabric, he realized the silence was only making him feel worse. Although he was doing the right thing, the wise thing, he didn’t have to be completely miserable, did he?

 

In a rare move, Seiji began playing music in the room without his headphones on. Without Nicholas, there was no reason to be so considerate about volume. Feeling experimental, he turned on XPN, some middle-of-nowhere radio station Dmytro had raved to him about. Apparently it played out of Kansas city or somewhere and had a bunch of indie/alternative music. It was certainly a break from the older French or classical music Seiji would typically listen to, but as the first song began playing he found himself getting into it. The guitars playing, soulful singing and relatable content made him feel less alone, and for the first time that night his spirits lifted. 

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, three doors down Nicholas was laughing. Bobby and Aiden had been bickering about what movie the group should watch, and it had gotten so bad Bobby had started chasing the playboy around with safety scissors threatening to “cut off those Shrek-2-Prince-Charming-looking waves!” 

 

Realistically, Aiden could  _ throw  _ Bobby so Nick knew it was all in good fun - and Aiden was being surprisingly considerate. Bobby had felt kinda lame about not making the team, but with all the time the team spent with him it was like having an honorary member. And getting to tease the arguably handsomest member (well, minus ONE exception - Bobby agreed on this) was probably a bit of a confidence soother for the small boy. 

 

Nick turned to Harvard who had been laughing with Eugene at the sight. Harvard looked his age for once, clad in his purple pajama top and sweatpants. He seemed relaxed and warm, dark brown eyes crinkling at the edges as he watched his friends goof off and have fun. Eugene was wearing a Camp Camp graphic tee with Max on it, holding a mug that said “Nope”. He somehow looked more mature, in contrast to Harvard. Nick heard him comment with a homesick sigh that, “This reminds me of all my little siblings back home.”  As the group moved to stop the energetic two, Nick saw a mischievous smile appear on Aiden’s face as the chasing stopped. What was he going to do? 

 

“Nicholas, I couldn’t help but notice our dear Seiji is missing?” Aiden said, a question raised at the end of his sentence. Harvard shot the blonde a look, which clearly said “Don’t”, but the troublemaker persisted, looking to Nick expectantly. He was also encouraged by the wide eyes of Bobby, and Eugene who snorted at the question. But before Nicholas could answer, Kally and Tanner arrived and were quickly snuck into the room. With the newly arrived guests, Harvard took off for host duty, Bobby and Eugene went over to see Kally and Tanner, and soon Nick was left with only Aiden. 

 

“I invited him, I left a note and everything - he’s probably got a good reason not to show up.” Nick replied, figuring Aiden was just being nosy and expected Nick to ‘spill the tea’ on Seiji’s life.  

 

“I know - he’s been giving  _ everyone  _ the cold shoulder, but don’t you think our resident Ice Prince is due for some melting?” Asked Aiden, with a smirk on his face. 

 

“What?” Nick was confused, why did Aiden suddenly care about Seiji? The two  _ hated  _ each other. Unless they had something hidden in common, there was no reason for either to worry about the other. Maybe Nicholas was overthinking it - Seiji  _ was  _ the best fencer at Kings Row, after all and if he fell off his game it would hurt the team’s - and therefore Aiden’s - chances at nationals. Nick was so caught up in thinking he almost didn’t process what the heartthrob said next. 

 

“I’m saying, I think something is up with him. And someone needs to fix it. And who better to do that than someone with your fiery personality?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Nick, I know you’re not here on academic scholarship but you’re definitely not stupid. You get under his skin even better than I can - and you haven’t beaten him.” Aiden crowed, grinning as he was the “superior fencer”. 

 

“I still beat you, if you don’t remember -” Nick said before getting cut off again. 

“Semantics, Nicholas. Do something to Seiji - piss him off, rile him up - get him to act like himself again. If  _ you  _ can’t, then Harvard is going to worry about him and I won’t hear the end of it.” 

 

There it was. Aiden wasn’t worried about Seiji because Seiji mattered to him - he was trying to keep Harvard from being preoccupied. That made a lot more sense. Thinking to himself, Nicholas pondered if he should go back to the room early and try to talk to Seiji. Something in him said it wasn’t the right time, but now that Aiden had pointed out the more extreme behavior in Seiji, Nick was growing worried. 

 

“Guys, we’re watching  _ Men In Black, _ get your butts over here!” Kally exclaimed, while Tanner looked ready to fight Aiden who had snuck up behind Kally to give him a hug. Thankfully, Kally kept the aggressive ginger in check, and not-so-sneakily kissed him on the cheek, turning his boyfriend red as his hair. 

  
  


The movie was fun, spare for everyone remembering the Twin Towers were in it - but overall it was a great experience. Nick wondered how his mother would feel if she saw him right now. Other people his age in his old neighborhood weren’t very well known for good behavior - and Nick had been one of the better of the bunch. Despite his current record with detention this year (hey, uniform mistakes were way too easy to make, okay?), she was still proud to see his grades improving and to learn he had better friends. She’d always struggled so hard to make sure he was raised well, and that he would pick good friends - and Nick liked to believe she’d love all of the ones here...And even the one who wasn’t. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i can't get over this u keep doing it oh my god ur so amazing i'm so flattered 
> 
>  
> 
> :D 
> 
>  
> 
> as always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I love ur feedback!!!


	5. And He Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji's notebook fell into Nick's bag. Havoc ensues. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE GUYS!!! 40-odd minutes to midnight but it's STILL UPLOADED ON THE DAY I PROMISED!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I swear I'm not a procrastinator - I rewrote several scenes in this before I got it just right. Y'all are my baby bears, and y'all deserve the best porridge. 
> 
> Did that make sense? Oh, well LOL. Title comes from a Maroon5 song, "She will be loved" but yk, gender swapped bc this doesn't involve women.

 

Nicholas carefully opened the door to his dorm quietly, noting the light was off and there appeared to be a lump in Seiji’s bed. Okay, time to go into super-stealth mode. Shutting the door, he felt his foot press up against something heavy - he had thrown his equipment bag into the room hastily as he’d sped over to spend movie night with the team. Nudging it further out of the way, Nick heard a thump as something fell down. _Shit_ . Well, whatever it was that fell, something soft had muffled the sound and didn’t wake Seiji so Nick was able to breathe a little - he’d just have to hope it was nothing important. Realizing he’d put his bag on the wrong side of the room, Nick sighed internally but acknowledged it was probably not the right time to move his bag, in case he knocked anything else over. Klutziness, why strike _now_?

 

Sneaking over to his side of the ducky curtain, Nicholas looked up at the dark space in front of him. He had almost made it to his bed when he felt his foot slip on something soft. Catching himself on the weak line supporting the barrier, he felt part of it slip - Darnit. He’d left his boxers on the floor again, and to top it off he’d ripped part of the ducky curtain down. Oops. Sighing and resigning himself to his fate of likely dealing with a grumpy Seiji in the morning, he flopped onto his bed and cuddled his pillow, falling asleep.

 

Tryouts were over but Seiji still had a routine to maintain. Waking up at 4 A.M. was normal for him, and as he opened his eyes to the dark room Seiji unlocked his phone (thank god he’d set a night-filter on it) and noticed something was off. The ducky curtain had been disturbed, and not just slid a little down the side, about three feet of fabric had fallen off the string. Or had it been pulled off? Feeling a stir in his chest, Seiji realized a greater sense of intimacy in the room. Not sexual, you pervert - but a deeper sense of trust as the curtain was beginning to fall. Finishing getting dressed, Seiji pulled on his coat and nearly tripped over Nicholas’s stupid klunky equipment bag - which shouldn’t even have been on his side of the room! And crept outside.

  


Nick awoke to a quiet room with a lot of sunlight piercing the blinds. Huh. Seiji must have gotten up and left already. It was 7 AM and Nick had slept hard, wondering how on Earth he still felt so exhausted. Maybe he’d stayed up too late after all. Yawning as he stretched Nick slipped, flopping onto the floor, falling hard and painfully waking himself up. Eh, he wouldn’t bruise. As he stood up and dusted himself off, he looked towards the door and noticed it was completely bare. There was no note.

 

Usually whenever Nick did something wrong - at least, according to Seiji - either Nick would be woken up by a loudish door slam (not too loud, though, as Seiji didn’t want to wake up the hallway) or would be greeted with a passive-aggressive note on the door, reminding him of the err of his ways. This time there was nothing. No door slam, no note - not even the ducky curtain had been fixed. That was strange.

 

Seeing it as a blessing in disguise, Nick got dressed and started the day. Sundays were nice because he could dress casually, wearing sweats and a tank top if he wanted - no class, no need for uniforms! But today he felt a little down, and figured he’d cheer up if he put in more effort. Today he’d stuck with a plain black T-Shirt and black jeans - no he wasn’t emo, just a man of simple taste. Running a comb through his thick hair, which seriously was getting way too long, he was finally ready and stepped out the door.

  


Seiji had finished training, showered at locker room and began reviewing his homework. It wasn’t a particularly difficult process, more so a tedious one and he found himself growing bored as he read through old notes and reviewed answers he’d written. Everything was making sense, he’d maintained solid grades thus far and he would be done pretty soon by the looks of it. A flash of brown hair walked by, and Seiji hated himself for feeling that rush of excitement. It wasn’t Nicholas, it was Bobby. Skirt swishing as he skipped through the library - only to be pulled aside by a librarian who clearly discouraged him (but had a smile on her face) - the sweetheart kept radiating happiness. It was at this moment Seiji saw the tiny boy approach Dante, the BFG of their building.

 

It didn’t make sense that Dante lived with all of the other fencers, but of all the hallmates he could have had, Seiji was grateful at least one of them was quiet. The Dark-haired boy looked very muted, but not unhappy and leaned down to greet the significantly shorter boy in a warm hug. They seemed close, Seiji noted. Perhaps he had been making assumptions he shouldn’t have. Maybe he could have a chance. Maybe if he tried to open up more, he could get Nick to warm up to him and they could be better friends. Seiji’s mom had told him the best relationships formed from best friendships. Well, if that could ever work it would need time. Seiji wasn’t the best at charming people, but perhaps he could improve.

 

He started to unwind when packing up, and then it hit him - he’d couldn’t find his journal. Oh _dear_. He was always so particular about having it in the same place that it hadn’t occurred to him he hadn’t put it back in its spot last night. Where did he last have it? He thought hard and realized it had been in is jacket, but that would mean - Seiji’s eyes widened as he realized where it was and who likely had it. Shiiiiiiit.

  
  


Nick had finally come back from a long walk after breakfast and was feeling a bit more reflective. Aiden’s words had really started to get to him, and the longer he thought about it the more worried he became. Was Seiji depressed? He’d been a bit more withdrawn and irritable, but then again Seiji wasn’t all that warm in the first place - which was part of what had drawn Nick to him. Things had been going so _well_ , he thought, recalling how he and Seiji had breached the awkward match-watching together at the end of tryouts and how Seiji had actually shaken his hand. What if he’d done something wrong?

 

Opening the door, he noticed a small corner sticking out of his bag. He’d left it unzipped in his rush, and didn’t remember putting a book inside. Looking closer, he picked it up and wondered, “Whose is this?” Flipping the book open to the other side of the cover, he saw _Seiji Katayama_ written in neat handwriting. _Oh, this must be his fencing diary he mentioned_ , Nick mused. It must have been what he knocked over last night, though where it fell from Nick couldn’t know. Nick felt tempted to look through and see the kind of feedback Seiji could have given him, but knew better than to pry. If Seiji had wanted him to look through it, he would have brought it up and told him. Best not to snoop. _Besides,_ Nick chuckled softly, _he would either have two words_ “technique sucks” _or_ “a list of other things for you to fix”. He frowned, though, remembering that friendly sass had vanished as of late.

 

With a panicked inhale, Nick wondered if Seiji had been upset because _he knew_ . Oh God, if Seiji knew then that could explain everything he’d been doing - he hadn’t really backed off from the _team_ , he might have just been avoiding Nick! That couldn’t be good. Thinking through his options, Nick began wondering what the odds were that Seiji found out and if so, what should he say - but before he was able to finish thinking he was almost knocked over by the door being shoved open, revealing a flustered, frightened Seiji.  

  
  


Seiji Katayama was _fucked_ . Like, up the ass with a rosebush. No lube. Royally screwed. It was _bad_ . Why? Because Nicholas had his journal in his hands, and a sad smile on his face, a regretful one, a mournful one. Seiji began to panic. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no this can’t be happening he couldn’t have read that if he’d read that then they’d have to switch roommates if he didn’t reciprocate and of course Nick didn’t reciprocate why would he ever do that? Oh God how was he gonna live with this he couldn’t just quit the team and neither could Nick this would make everything so awkward and everyone would know and okay maybe Seiji had wanted the chance for friends on this team but if he’d fucked this up that would never happen and what if it was so bad he’d have to transfer to Exton he couldn’t do that either fuuuuuuck he was trapped -_

 

“Seiji, I didn’t realize you’d be back so soon. Uh, I found this and wanted to return it to you. It must’ve fallen in my bag the other morning and I figured you’d want it back...But I have to be honest.”

 

Oh god, here it comes. Here comes the rejection. He knew, he must’ve read it - Seiji’s heart was racing, his body stiff and frozen, standing in front of the door while he wanted nothing more than to bolt. But Nicholas was faster. There really was no way out of this.

 

Nicholas continued, “I figured out why you’re so upset with me. I never wanted to hurt you, and -”

 

Seiji was terrified. That _stupid_ instinct, the one that told him not to snap at Nicholas for being loud, the one that told him not to throw away that stupid letter, was now overriding his system once more. His perfect disciplined exterior was wrecked, and he felt himself start to tear up slightly as the words slipped out of their own accord. This was beyond humiliating. He closed his eyes, turning his head away and spoke at the same time as Nicholas, speaking over some of the other boy’s words.

 

“--I’m sorry I was being childish because I like you--” Seiji blurted out.

 

“--I’m sorry I offended you by liking you--” Nicholas said, rushing his words.

 

Wait. What had Nicholas just said? Seiji’s eyes were wide once more, but this time with an expression of confusion and a glimmer of hope. Dark brows raised as Seiji wondered, _did Nicholas just say he liked him?_

 

“Nicholas, what did you just say?” Seiji asked softly, being delicate with the question to his roommate.

 

“U-uh, I - er,” Nick stuttered, also very flustered at what had just happened. He reached his left hand behind his neck, dragging it through his hair in the process as he tried not to be too stressed.

 

“Wait,” Nicholas said. “Let me get this straight, you _like_ me?”

 

Upon hearing those words from Nicholas’s mouth Seiji felt himself flush incredibly red, more so than when he and Nick had to run the 200 suicides. Oh, dear. Well, if what he heard was true then maybe there was a chance. It was time to be brave, and drop the front.

 

“Y-yes, Nicholas. But I thought you knew, you’re holding my journal.”

 

“Seiji, I didn’t read it. That’d be disrespectful - and isn’t this just for keeping notes on fencers? Any notes on me would probably be pretty short: ‘technique sucks’.”

 

At this Nicholas and Seiji laughed a bit, but Seiji was more focused on something bigger - he’d just confessed to Nicholas _when he didn’t even need to_. Oh dear god, there was no point trying to be a Distinguished Gay™ anymore, he had to own up to his Disaster status.  

 

“You still haven’t answered me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nicholas, when a man admits certain...affections for someone, it’s only polite to give a response.” Seiji was starting to fade back into his normal personality, faking confidence again to get over the rushing in his chest.

 

Nick was smiling again, but a smirk was lacing the edges of that sunshiney look. He seemed more relaxed now, and Seiji wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Crossing his arms over his chest, Seiji prompted the brunette again.

 

“Well?”

 

“I...wasn’t really sure I was into you until a little while ago. Since our first match - yes, that one” Nick got even redder as he kicked at the ground and continued, “I’ve had this fascination with you, and I think you know that. Beating Jesse already would mean a lot to me on its own, but beating him and getting your attention made it that much more motivational.”

 

Seiji was choking up. It was always empty words, and unfulfilled promises. No one actually followed through, no one had the drive to try and meet him as an equal. After a lifetime growing up on a pedestal or as a hated rival, being so admired as a person was not only refreshing, it was _moving_.

 

Before Seiji could do anything impulsive, he found himself being asked a question.

 

“How long?” Nick asked, flushed face finally calming down to a gentler pink. It appeared that talking had helped him relax a little, and the rush was going down. Seiji startled, noticing he’d stepped closer at some point during Nick’s answer. Resisting the urge to look away, Seiji tried to look Nicholas in the eye and spoke.

 

“I’ve probably held you in the same regard about as long, but I’ll admit I was...wrong for assuming it had everything to do with your fencing. You don’t stop, Nicholas. You never quit, not even when I...” Pausing, Seiji breathed and tried to collect his thoughts. This time it had been Nick who had stepped nearer, and the longing look in the boy’s eyes was quickly getting to him. Shutting his eyes for a second, Seiji figured out what he wanted to say and went:

 

“Not even when I discouraged you. And the similarities I saw in you may have captured my attention, but your proving me wrong has held it all this time later. You don’t fence like Jesse, you fence like yourself - and I’m proud to call you my rival.”

 

At this Seiji opened his eyes again to see a teary-eyed Nicholas looking about ready to pounce on him. Feeling the space between them grow smaller and smaller, Seiji muttered, “You’ve never been good with personal space, have you?” And stopping with their faces mere inches apart, Nick smiled as he dropped the notebook.

 

“Nope, but I’m much worse with yours.” And Seiji found himself surprised as he leaned forward, closing his eyes and the space between them.

 

Kissing Nicholas was unlike anything Seiji could have expected, yet it was _everything_. Nicholas’s lips were slightly chapped, and smiling a bit into the kiss, Seiji noted the slightly scratchy texture suited the boy who truly was a little rough around the edges. Seiji felt his mind go blank as he was pressed gently back against the wall, breathing in as they separated before wrapping his arms around Nicholas’s neck, one hand reaching the back of the brunette’s head and pulling him close again. After a few more moments of peaceful bliss, Seiji pulled back and met Nicholas’s eyes.

 

“So, what was in that journal that made you wanna hide from me?” Nick asked, a smirk on his face.

 

Seiji weighed the consequences of shoving his new - boyfriend? Rival? - no, both (both was good) and decided against it.

 

“You’re impossible, Nicholas,” He started, but upon seeing the smile drop he finished, “but I’ll show you when I’m ready.”

 

“And Nicholas? I want to apologize, I was able to hear you during your call with your mother. I was deliberately eavesdropping and that wasn’t classy of me.”

 

“Wait, so _that’s_ what kickstarted all this? I thought you just up and realized you liked me but wow, I’m feeling kinda guilty now!” Nick giggled, and Seiji felt himself soften seeing the bright boy smile.

 

“Why on Earth are _you_ feeling guilty? _I’m_ the one who invaded your privacy - which you didn’t even do to me, I--” Seiji spluttered, hands expressive as he gestured towards his journal which was now on the floor.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Seiji - I’m cackling at how I’ve apparently got better self control than you - for once - but I think you slipping up like this is worth it.” Nicholas’s eyes were kind and understanding, and Seiji would _seriously_ have to have a conversation where he’d find out exactly why this boy liked _him_ of all people, but for now that could wait.

 

Warm hands met his own until they left, wrapping around him in a bear hug instead. Nicholas’s warmth was a luxury Seiji was going to enjoy getting used to. Looking to the side, Seiji came to a conclusion.

 

“I think it’s time we remove that hideous curtain.”

  


                                                                                                                                                      ~ FIN ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUUUUUUCK oh my god you did it bruh - you read ALL OF THIS - I FEEL SO LOVED 
> 
>  
> 
> So I wanna make something clear - I am going to make follow-up works to this fic, it's probably gonna be part of a series but for now we'll see how things go. 
> 
> Until then, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I love ur feedback!!! Y'all have given me the best comments ever and I'm WEAK from crying at how sweet you guys are. Have a fantastic day and I hope to see some familiar accs when I post the next work I have in a few days. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord you actually did it. You read this. Bruh u got me all kinds of fucked up, I'm so touched. If you enjoyed pls leave a kudos or a comment to let me know!!! I appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
